


It’ll Never Be The Same

by TheGoldenC



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Caring, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Helping, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll probably add more later - Freeform, Loneliness, Love, Multi, Nightmares, Recovery, References to Depression, Sisterhood, The Grinch is supposed to be like a ghost/hallucination, aftermath of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenC/pseuds/TheGoldenC
Summary: Martha struggles to get over the Grinch’s death.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 1





	1. A Heartbreaking Find

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I had really liked my death-fic and wanted to try and write a follow up story. I’m not really good with chapter stories but I’ll try my best. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been a few days later when they found her. 

Betty and Lou were the ones to go look for her after they were informed of what took place. Augustus claimed to be the hero, how it was the Grinch who attacked him and how he captured poor Martha. The Whos praised him for his bravery, calling him noble for defeating the monstrous, evil Grinch. 

Betty Lou knew something was up. If that were the case, then why hadn’t Martha returned with Augustus? Where was she? And the one thing Betty Lou knew better of, was that there was _always_ two sides to the story. 

She and her husband Lou made the treacherous climb up to the tip top of Mount Crumpit, which is where they found her next to the Grinch’s body, the cave door wide open, letting the harsh whipper winds blow through, making the place almost like a tundra. 

The woman was in bad condition, being without food or water for the past two days. She was thin and weak and she could barely move or respond to them. Betty knelt by her side, carefully lifting her up in her arms. 

“Martha, sweetie, we’re gonna get you out of here. Everything’s gonna be fine!” But to her surprise, she shook her head, letting out a weak croak. 

_“No...leave me...I want to be with him,”_ She weakly reached for her deceased beloved, her eyes unable to cry anymore for she had drained herself of tears for the past few days. 

A bark was heard from deeper within the cave. Max the dog was alive, but injured as he limped himself towards the Whos, starving and dehydrated just like Martha. 

Lou grabbed the dog and urged his wife to hurry and get them to safety. Betty wrapped one of Martha’s thin arms around her shoulder and lifted her up, but she refused to move. “Leave me alone! Don’t take him away from me!” 

She was starting to sound delirious and it broke the other woman’s heart. Never in her lifetime would she expect to see Martha in such a painful state. 

“Martha, you’re going to die if you stay here-“

“GOOD! LET ME DIE!” 

They eventually had to drag her out from the cave, kicking and screaming, until she exhausted herself unconscious once again.

* * *

They placed her in the hospital. She was far too weak to go home now. She has no other family members to take care of her, so Betty immediately opted for the position. 

“She can stay with us, until she gets back on her feet.” Betty discussed with her husband in the hospital waiting room. 

This wasn’t going to be easy, already having to take care of her own family. Betty wasn’t sure exactly how she would be able to do it, but she knew that, easy or not, Martha needed a family. And the Lou-Whos were going to be her family whether she liked it or not. 

“Is Martha going to be okay?” Little Cindy Lou-Who asked as she approached her mother and father. 

Lou and Betty looked at each other, having a brief, silent conversation with their eyes before they quickly reassured their daughter. “Yes, sweetheart, Martha’s gonna be just fine.” 

The little girl nodded before asking again. “What happened to her and Maxie?” 

The parents didn’t quite know how to respond to that. They obviously wasn’t going to tell what really took place to an 8-year-old little girl, but they didn’t want to lie to her either. 

Her father stood up and walked her in the opposite direction. A comforting hand on his daughter’s shoulder while he spoke to her gently. “All we know is that something not too good happened to Ms. Whovier, but she’s going to be just fine with us, Max as well.” 

Betty remained where she was at. Her fingers placed in her mouth as she chewed on her nails, a tic she did when she was nervous or upset. This is such a devastating situation! No one deserves to be treated like this, **no one!** She just couldn’t help but think back to the way Martha was when they found her lying next to the Grinch. How heartbroken she had looked and completely hopeless as she cried out to be left by his side. 

She didn’t want to jump to conclusions or anything, but it was obvious that Martha was in love with him. And if one thing Betty Lou was proud of is her keen sense of telling when someone’s in love with another. 

_Her love had been slaughtered right in front of the woman’s eyes._

It made the brunette’s eyes water the more she thought about it. And the more she thought, the more she quickly began to realize that this wasn’t an act of self defense as the Mayor claimed it to be.

This was something _far_ bigger. 


	2. Everything is Going to be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty talks to Martha in the hospital.

Hours had passed by. The doctors and nurses informed them of her state, saying that she’s now in a stable condition but is still very weak. 

Betty stood. “May we see her now?”

“She’s still weak, but I suppose a few of you could go and visit briefly.” 

Betty nodded in understanding as she was just about to exit the waiting room, but was slightly tugged by her hand. 

“Mommy, may I go too?” Cindy asked. 

Initially, she wanted to say no, thinking that her daughter didn’t need to see Martha in that kind of condition. But after hours upon hours of sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, Betty was just too tired to say otherwise. 

They followed one of the doctors back to the room that she was in. Betty took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for what’s on the other side. Not really knowing what to expect. 

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

Her eyes slowly began to blink open, quickly realizing she wasn’t in her own home anymore. Bright lights all around her. Where was she? Is she... _dead?!_ Was she in Heaven? Unfortunately that suggestion was quickly ruled out when she realized there was an IV needle in her arm, along with the entirety of the hospital room. 

She didn’t want to move. She felt empty and cold. _So, so cold_. Not physically but internally, spiritually. Despite her being unconscious, she could still remember the events of the past few days. And she remembered **him** :His face, his eyes, his _touch._ His blood on the knife, the floor, _her_. She felt... **B.R.O.K.E.N**.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts and she was too weak to ask who it was. 

“Martha?”

Betty stepped in, seeing her friend for the first time since they put her in this hospital. She wished she could say she was excited to see her, but there was nothing ‘exciting’ about the situation they’re in. 

Martha sat up just a bit in her bed once she saw who it was. Her voice was hoarse and she could only manage a small croak. “B-Betty?”

“Hey, hun, how are you feeling?” The brunette asked as she sat down in a chair next to the bed. Her daughter Cindy followed in behind her and stood right next to her mother. 

_Terrible_ , if she were being honest, but opted for another answer. “I just want to go home,”

Betty stretched out her arm to gently rub Martha’s hand. Her skin felt cold, even with the blankets on her bed. “I know, sweetie, but we gotta make sure everything’s fine,”

“Everything is _not_ fine.”

And Betty immediately closed her mouth after that, feeling the tension within the atmosphere. She wanted to reassure her and say something nice, but she figured her being silent was the best option for right now.

She wished she could say she understood what Martha was going through, but that would’ve been a blatant lie. It wasn’t _her_ who was left in a cave for two days, it wasn’t _her_ who saw her love get murdered right in front of her eyes, it wasn’t _her_ lying in this bed all alone and heartbroken. 

Silence stretched through, until Cindy spoke up. “Mommy and Daddy said that you can stay with us until you’re better.”

“Cindy!”

Martha turned once she heard that, her eyes wide with confusion as she stared at the brunette. “What?!”

Betty was quick to add, “We just don’t think it’s safe for you to be alone at this point in time, so Lou and I decided you’ll stay with us,”

“And be a burden to you and your family?!”

“Martha, you are _not_ going to be a burden to us! We’re simply trying to help you-“

“Well I never asked for your help!”

_So much for lightening the tension.  
_

Martha groaned, her head pounded against her skull as she placed her hands over her eyes. She felt her them begin to sting and blur all over again. The stress was just too much and she began to sniffle. 

They had felt awful, thinking they were the reason for making the woman cry. Betty turned towards her daughter and whispered, “Cindy, dear, can you give mommy a moment alone with her please?”

Cindy nodded, obeying her mother’s commands as she started making her way towards the door. But before she did, she reached out her small hand and touched the woman on the arm as a sign of her sympathy. 

Martha glanced up with watery eyes at the little girl, seeing her hand on hers. And she gave a small smile back, thanking her for the gentle gesture, before she left.

She sighed. “I’m sorry, I...I didn’t mean to sound so harsh towards you,”

Her voice started to wobble and her eyes flooded with tears she couldn’t hold back. “I-I just feel so _hopeless!_ ”

Betty held her as she sobbed, her own eyes blurring at the moment. She wanted to apologize as well, but she knew no amount of sorries in the world could make this situation better. 

_No amount of sorries could bring him back._

Moments passed as she waited for her sobs to subside so she could speak again. “Martha, honey, we’re going to take good care of you, alright?” She took her finger to wipe away her tears. 

Martha nodded, appreciating her for her kindness and gratitude. She took in a shaky breath, trying to pull herself together. 

“You’re not gonna be alone anymore, we’re here for you,”

She gave a firm squeeze to the woman’s hand as a sign of her promise. 

“We all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 a success! Things are starting to come together in this story. More should be coming soon :)


	3. Readjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with a new family is tougher than it looks.

_Finally, she was being discharged.  
_

Martha thought she would go insane if she would’ve stayed in that hospital one more night. She always loved attention, but the attention she was getting in there was driving her bonkers. All she wanted was to go home. 

Well today she finally gets to go home, but in a different home with a different family... _great._

The Lou-Whos helped her get everything situated once they arrived. They gave her the upstairs spare room so she wouldn't have to share with anyone, giving her a bit of privacy. 

"Thank you," She quietly thanked as they helped move some of her things into the bedroom. 

"You're welcome," Betty walked up to her, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Do you want anything? Food, extra blankets?"

Martha shook her head. She kept her gaze fixated on the hardwood floors, the energy drained from her from being cooped up in a hospital bed for the past few days. "No...I just want to rest."

Betty and her husband looked at each other. Lou raised his brows, giving a bit of a nervous smile before Betty responded, "Okay, well, if you need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask," She smiled at the blonde. "Remember, we're here for you, Martha."

She didn't respond, but she slightly nodded her head. Her blue eyes still on the floor. 

They left but left the door open just enough for Max to waddle on in. Martha brightened a tad at the sight of the pup, but frowned a bit as he still had his limp. 

She closed the open door, turned the lights off, and sat down on the quilted bed. _Personally not her style, but it'll do_. She patted the spot next to her for Max to come and sit. The brown dog obeyed and snuggled into her lap as she tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

Hours had passed by, and getting some sleep didn't seem like an option. 

Martha tossed and turned, but no matter her position, she just couldn't get her mind to rest! Every time she tried to close her eyes she saw his face. His eyes. His _blood._

The woman shivered and sat up, feeling her stomach churn at the thought. Max was next to her still, his head resting on a pillow beside her. She could tell that Betty was cooking, the scent filling the atmosphere, and her stomach churned even more. Eating was the last thing that was on her mind. 

Despite being in a house full of people, she still felt lonely...and _cold_. Trying to wrap herself within the blankets, but it didn't help. Her coldness was coming from within. 

She missed his warmth. Still remembering the feel of his soft, green fur against her skin. Martha shivered some more, longing for the feel. Longing to see his face, to tell him that she loved him just _one last time!_

Tears began to fall from her face and she didn't even notice it. The hollowness inside her chest ached and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her sobs. Not wanting to alert anyone. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered right now. 

Max sensed her change in mood and sat up, giving off a few whines as he could feel her pain. 

Martha looked over at the dog with blurry eyes, her lips trembling, making it harder for her to speak. "I know...I miss him too,"

She broke down, trying her best to be quiet but her sounds broke through, and Martha couldn't contain herself anymore. She wrapped her arms around her body, wishing they were his, as she wept. Not caring about the volume of her cries. Letting them all break free. 

Outside, Betty and Lou were making their way towards the room, a plate of food in hand, when they heard her. The sound breaking both of their hearts. 

"Oh, Martha!" The brunette exclaimed as she tried to rush into the room, but was grabbed by her arm. She glanced back at her husband, brows furrowed. "We can't just _leave_ her like that!"

Lou exhaled, "Let her mourn, Betty," Carefully moving his wife back towards him. "She's been through more than we could possibly know."

Betty frowned at that, not wanting to leave her friend in that state. She wanted to protest, run inside the room and comfort her, but she knew deep down that it was for the better if she left the woman alone for now. She couldn't even compare to what she was going through. 

Dejectedly, she nodded and grasped her husband's hand. Giving the room door another glance before they made their way back towards the kids. They'll save Martha's food for later. 

Martha wanted to scream, but she knew better than to do so in someone else's household. She sat there for what felt like an eternity: sad, heartbroken, and alone. Well, _almost_ alone. Max was still right beside her as he nuzzled into her, gently licking away the tears that fell from her cheeks. She gave a bitter smile at the affection as she lightly petted his fur that felt _so_ familiar. 

Her face was completely drenched in tears, and she couldn't bring herself to look in the mirror either. Her throat felt raw and she just knew she looked a mess, but she couldn't care less about what she looked like at this moment, feeling herself exhaust from her break down. It hurt like crazy but it was strangely relieving, though not being able to fully express her emotions. 

She positioned herself to lie down, her head laying on a pillow, Max cuddled up next to her as he gave her face another gentle lick as a token of his sympathy. Moments passed by and her eyes began to grow heavy, finally closing them for rest. 

_Tomorrow is another day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is back in session....yay😑. So if it takes me a bit longer to update, you’ll know why.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha begins to have nightmares. Betty tries her best to comfort her.

_He was right there, alive and in her arms once again. And she felt him. She could **actually** feel his fur and see his child-like eyes that she fell in love with so long ago.   
_

_They had just shared their first kiss together. One that she’s been dreaming of ever since she was merely eight years old. It was a tender and warm kiss and her heart blossomed at the feel of his lips against hers once again, wanting to make the moment last a lifetime.  
_

_When it broke, he gazed at her with that familiar glare of passion in his yellow eyes, one Martha could feel deep within her soul. He didn’t need to say the words ‘I love you’, for his look showed all the love that he felt for her.  
_

_But then he frowned, and Martha frowned also. The moment turning from bliss to sorrow. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like the look that casted over his green features._

_“What’s wrong?” She could hear herself ask._

_“I can’t stay, Martha.” And he looked at her with so much worry and sadness that it almost reduced her to tears._

_At first she didn’t understand. Can’t stay? But where does he have to go? And why?!  
_

_“Wha-what do you mean? Can’t stay? B-but where are you-”_

_Before she could even finish asking, she saw a large, black figure hovering over him and she didn’t even have time to scream to warn him that something-no, SOMEONE-was behind him.  
_

_The last thing she saw was the glistening of the knife before it impaled right through his back and front. Skewering him. She heard his cry of agony and she couldn’t look away. Blue eyes in a state of pure shock and disbelief. A maniacal laugh sounded right through her ears, and she knew **exactly** who it was.   
_

_Augustus locked eyes with her, and she felt a shiver race up her spine at the psychotic look within them. He yanked the knife out from her beloved, the metal covered in his blood, making Martha scream in horror.  
_

_He made his way towards her. Martha backed as far away from him as possible, but her back eventually ended up hitting a wall, blocking her, making her feel like a caged animal begging for help._

_The villain chuckled, “You know, Martha...I had big plans for you. I mean, just think: you could’ve been with me, my precious little trophy wife, but instead you chose to be with this disgusting **WHAT!** ” _

_She shook her head as she glared at him with a look that would’ve made any other man cower in fear._ _**“Never!”** _ _  
_

_Augustus shrugged, unmoved by her threatening tone. “It’s a shame. I really had liked you.” He raised his arm high above his head, the bloody knife aiming directly at her as she screamed and clenched her eyes shut..._

* * *

Martha jolted upright in the bed, hyperventilating, her eyes wide and body drenched in cold sweat. Hair frizzy and out of place. Her heart threatening to jump out of her chest at any given moment.

_What was that? None of that was real? It was only a dream?!_

It took her a good few moments to get herself to realize where she was and what was going on, becoming aware of her surroundings once again. She wasn’t back at the cave anymore, and she definitely wasn’t in her own home, judging by the decor. 

She looked around frantically for something familiar, until her eyes landed on the brown puppy that was sleeping right beside her the entire time. The sight of the dog giving her a bit of relief, allowing her calm down and ease her breathing. 

_Great...Not only had she been tortured in real life, but in her subconscious too?!_

Hot tears begun to leak from her eyes and down her flushed cheeks. The images still fresh within her memory, and oh how she _desperately_ tried to get them out...but there was nothing she could do. It made her feel weak and helpless. And Martha **hated** feeling helpless. 

She could recall the sound of Augustus’s treacherous laughter as he held that bloody knife in his hand. Martha near seethed with anger, her tears leaking faster down her face. 

She startled as she heard a sudden knock at the bedroom door. 

_“Martha?”  
_

It was Betty. Probably checking on her for the morning, making sure she’s alright. 

Martha hastily wiped her face free from any possible tears and sat up straighter in the bed. Her eyes were a tad bit red, but hopefully Betty wouldn’t notice too much. 

“Come in.”

The brunette Who stepped into the room, a plate of food wrapped in tin foil held in her hands. She smiled at the other woman. “Hey, hon, did you sleep well?” 

At first, Martha didn’t respond, feeling her body tense at the reminder of that wretched nightmare and she felt that same shiver race up her spine. 

_“I can’t stay, Martha.”_

_The next thing she knew, he was being penetrated by a long, sharp knife by his arch nemesis. He screamed out. Her love. His cries. The sound crushing her heart into millions of pieces.  
_

_She lost him. **AGAIN!** She lost-_

“Martha!” 

And she snapped out of the zone she didn’t know she had entered. She could feel her eyes start to water again but she forced her tears to be still. 

“I...I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

“I asked if you were hungry,” Betty moved to sit on the edge of her bed, a concerned look over her face. “We saved you some dinner from the other night, in case you wanted something to eat.”

Martha shook her head. _How could she even bear to eat after a night like that?_ “No, I’m not hungry now.”

Betty frowned. “Martha, you haven’t eaten anything since you left the hospital! You’re going to make yourself sick!”

Her blood began to rise at that, irritation taking over her being. 

“Look, I said I’m not-”

But then she paused, realizing the tone in her voice. She was about to lose her temper over someone who was going out of their way to make sure that she was well and safe? That’s no way one should treat another, no matter their circumstance. 

She sighed heavily, placing her face in her palms, feeling like a scumbag at the way she rose her voice at her. “I’m sorry.” She let out quietly. 

But Betty wasn’t angry with her. For once she could understand how she felt and sympathized with the woman. She’d hate having to be cooped up in a bed having others take care of her too. 

She lightly placed her hand over Martha’s, making the blonde look up. She spoke quietly, “Martha...are you hungry?”

It took a few seconds, but eventually she ended up nodding her head. In actuality, she was _beyond_ hungry, she just was hiding it the entire time. 

Betty peeled back the foil and handed the plate over to her. Martha accept it, thankful that there was already a fork inside. 

“I can bring you something to drink, if you’d like?”

Her kindness was just too much, and Martha felt her eyes blur all over again. “Yes, thank you,” She quietly replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “For everything, Betty.”

The other woman smiled as she nodded her head. She could tell something else was going on with Martha. She wasn’t blind or dumb, she saw the redness in her eyes that definitely wasn’t from sleep. Something else was bothering her. But as of right now, she just decided to let Martha finish her food and calm down so she could approach her later on. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! School has been taking a pretty big toll on me so far. But don’t worry, there’s still more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped y’all enjoyed part one of this follow up. I do have plans for this but I’m not exactly sure on how I’m gonna do it. I’m sure I’ll figure it out along the way XP


End file.
